


Room 305

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, School Dance, Secret Crush, Snogging, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Amy break up after an embarrassing mishap in the middle of a school dance and Amy finds herself crying on her best friend, Rory's shoulder. Turns out that she rather enjoys it when Rory tries to comfort her and to her surprise Rory rather enjoys it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

He loved her more then anything. In fact, he loved her so much he sometimes worried if it verged on a less then healthy level of obsession.

Rory sat alone at a dimly lit corner tables as he watched her dancing with someone else. He really hated these little school dances. Or to phrase it more honestly; he said he hated these little school dances because he never had anyone to dance with. He completely blamed himself for it since he's never attempted to ask anyone out before. And knowing it was a fruitless endeavor to ask; he quietly accepted he'd never be the one who got to dance with Amy.

The slow song Amy and Jeff were dancing to changed into a loud electro dance number and Melody jumped out in front of him and threw Rory out of his little daydream pity party.

"Woooo!" Mels danced in his face. "What are you doing over here looking like a sad fool? Get up and dance!" Melody grabbed his table and shook it.

"Yeah, I think I'm doing everyone a favor by not dancing." Rory jokes but his words are ignored as Melody takes him by the hand and forces him to stand up.

"Go little bird!" Mels pushes him towards the dance floor. "The cage is open. Be Free!" she flaps her hands like wings.

"You're not on something are you, Mels" Rory gives her a stern look. "I worry about you sometimes. Honestly, I worry about your safety constantly." Rory didn't understand why but he really did have an overwhelming urge to make sure she was safe.

"You sound like my father." Melody laughs. She quite enjoyed it when Rory was fatherly. She wished so much that she could tell him but she knew she never could.

"Seriously, Mels." Rory scans the room for Amy but he can't find her anywhere. "Hey, Mels. Do you know where Amy... " Rory turns his back around to speak with Melody but finds she's run off and left him behind. "Typical" he sits back down.

Melody was a strange sort of girl. She always seemed a little older then the rest of her classmates. To be more specific; she was a few decades older then the rest of her classmates. She looked like a teenager but this wasn't her first body. She'd been lucky enough to find her way into a foster home near where her parents lived and she got to spend loads of time with them.

Mels had noticed while trying to cheer up her father that her mother had run off the dance floor rather quickly looking a bit flustered. And deciding her attempt at getting Rory out of his shell had failed she ran to check on Amy.

"Hey! Amy!" Melody caught Amy in the hotel lobby outside the dance hall.

"What?!" Amy was short of breath and patience.

"Where are you going? You're not planning on skipping out early, are you?" Melody gets in front of Amy so she can't get to the door leading to the exit.

"I don't know. What's it matter anyway?" Amy tries to reach around Mels for the door.

"Well, I have a key to a room. We can have our own dance party up there if you'd like" Mels waves a room key baiting Amy.

"How did you get that?" Amy whispers angrily. "Did you steal it? Are you stealing again? If you end up in jail again I swear to you I'll..."

Melody doesn't let Amy finish and takes her by the hand and drags her up the stairs to their room. It was a fancy room with a large bed and plush seats and a mini fridge full of goodies.

"The trouble you get me into I can't..." Amy surrenders and dives face first into the mountain of pillows on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Melody plops down next to her mother. "So... you're dancing one minute and running off the next so... Spill your secrets! What's the story?!"

Amy takes a deep breath and sits up. "Ok, so Jeff.. We're dancing and it was a romantic slow dance and I got all caught up in the moment and rested my head on his shoulder" Amy paused to see Mels listening intently before continuing "So.. I'm there and I close my eyes and we're swaying and I suddenly feel so ... sad and I was with Jeff but I felt so.. so not with him and I just couldn't stop thinking about.."

"Ugh! What?" Melody grew impatient. "Thinking what?!"

"Ok, look" Amy took Melody by the shoulders and drew her closer. "I'm about to tell you something and I want you to promise me not to make a big deal out of it because I feel totally embarrased about it. Ok?" Amy looked Mels in the eye for conformation.

"I promise" Mels crossed her heart.

"Ok, so.." Amy's voice fell to a whisper "I couldn't stop thinking about... how much I wanted Rory there." Amy bit her lip and raised her voice to normal again. "What's worse it I said his name. I said it out loud! I said 'Rory' and Jeff gave me this look and said 'I knew it' and walked off. So needless to say it's over between us." Amy sits at the edge of the bed looking defeated but Mels can't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry" Mels tries to stop laughing.

"This is a serious issue, Melody! I think I might actually like him" Amy sighs. "I have a crush on him and it's freaking me out."

"Why is it freaking you out?" Melody gets off the bed and goes to the mini fridge.

"Because I'm like his sister. If I told him I had a crush on him it would creep him out." Amy joins Mels at the mini fridge and grabs a bag of peanuts. "Besides... " Amy continues with her mouth half full of peanuts "I don't think he even likes girls, you know."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mels winks and heads for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amy calls to her.

"Out. Feel free to use the room and relax for a while. Watch some TV, pop open a mini vodka, whatever" Mels waves goodbye and walks downstairs to find Rory sitting at the bottom of the steps in the hotel lobby with his head in his hands.

"Hey, you haven't seen Jeff have you?" Melody asked looking around.

"No, I haven't. Why, is Amy looking for him?" Rory looks around hoping to see Amy.

"No, I'm looking for him. Looks like Jeff is currently unattached and I'm making my move." Melody winks.

"They seriously broke up?!" Rory tries to sound less excited about it then he actually is.

"Yup" Mels throws him the room key. "Room 305. Mini fridge, free cable. Go nuts!"

"How did you get this? If you're stealing again I ..." Rory is interrupted.

"Spare me the lecture and just have fun already." Melody rolls her eyes as she watches Rory run upstairs and wonders how her parents ever got together in the first place. Maybe it was always her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rory figured he might as well go upstairs since he wasn't exactly enjoying himself at the dance. He hadn't expected to find a sniffling Amy in a glittery blue ball gown sitting at the corner of the bed. They exchanged a silent akward stare before Rory finally broke the silence and uncomfortable eye contact. 

"Ok, what's happened? Is everything alright? Should I be worried?" Rory sits next to Amy on the bed. 

"There's a party downstairs and I'm completely dateless now" Amy wipes a little tear off her cheek. 

"Welcome to my world" Rory jokes making Amy chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Amy smiled. 

"Well, it's not your fault I'm dateless. It's my own fault." Rory looked down at his feet. 

"Do you have a crush on anyone, Rory?" Amy asked Rory the heavily weighted question so nonchalantly he felt almost as if it'd suddenly knocked the wind out of him. 

Rory had nightmares about this. Nightmares that ended in Rory never seeing Amy again. Nightmares of Amy hating him forever for having the audacity to sully a perfectly good childhood friendship with his less then childish thoughts for her. 

Amy noticed Rory was afriad to answer so she tried to encourage him to open up. "You don't ever really talk to me about stuff like that. I talk to you about my crushes all the time and you've never told me about any of yours."

"Well, you have a new crush and a new hook up every week so I couldn't compete with that." Rory jokes to ward off furthur questioning but Amy wasn't falling for it. 

"Just hypothetically then.." Amy nudged him on "If you could have invited anyone to the dance who would you have wanted to ask out?"

Rory suddenly felt the hotel room walls inching closer and closer and his mind was jumping in all directions looking for a way out of this. "I... " he shrugged his shoulders. "What happened with you and Jeff?" Rory completely changed the subject. 

"Ugh!" Amy fell back into the pillow mountian on the bed. "Who cares! I wasn't even planning on getting that serious with him but it's just today was a bad day for a break up, you know? The rest of the party is ruined now" 

Rory wasn't sure what he ought to say next. On the one hand he was glad to know that Amy wasn't seriously in love with Jeff but something inside him could sense that there was a deeper issue this break up. And for some reason Amy wasn't talking about it which was odd since she was never afraid to speak her mind. 

"I think there must have been something serious about the break up if it made you cry. I've seem you hook up and break up with people all the time and I've never seen you cry about any of them before." Rory leaned in closer as he spoke and Amy rested her head on his shoulder. 

"You'll always be there for me; won't you, Rory?" Amy whispered "Will you promise me that?" Amy asks wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug. 

"Yeah, I promise" Rory puts his arms around her and hugs her back. "Amy.." he says her name like a soft sigh and he bites his lip for fear this fragile moment might break if he says anything else. When she lets go of the hug and smiles at him; Rory finally speaks. "Why don't you go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of the party before it ends." 

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Amy smile grows brighter. "You're a great friend." She ruffles his hair. Her mood suddenly gets serious and she asks, "Do you think I'm a good friend?" 

"What?" Rory is surprised by the question. "Where's this all coming from?" He looks into her eyes kindly and takes her hand. 

"It's just that you're always so helpful and I don't think I really help you back at all." Amy shrugs and looks at the ground. 

Rory chuckles a little. "Amy, why would you say that?" he laces his fingers in hers. "Remember after my 12th birthday and I found out mom wasn't going to make it through chemo? I cried for days and days and you tried to cheer me up by leaving your silly drawings of The Raggedy Doctor all over the house in secret places for me to find. It really cheered mom up to see those drawings of yours too. I remember she said to me that I was so lucky to have such a great friend." Rory laughed to keep the tears from falling. "You've always been a good friend, Amy. You're my best friend." Rory wanted so much to kiss her and he almost felt ashamed for wanting more out of a perfectly platonic relationship. 

"You're the best!" Amy gives him a peck on the cheek and goes to the mini fridge. "Mini vodka?" she asked with a flirty wink. 

"Amy... I don't know if we should take anything out of there. It'd be like stealing." Rory whispered as if someone would hear the word 'stealing' and call the police on them. 

"This entire hotel room is stolen, Rory" Amy takes a bottle and throws one at Rory. "Let's go back downstairs. You owe me a dance." 

"Oh, I don't owe you anything" Rory smiles, stands up and leaves the bottle on the dresser as he follows Amy out the door. 

Downstairs they find Mels in the middle of a large dancing crowd and run up to join her. The music turned slow and everyone started breaking off into couples. Rory began to go back to the table in the corner. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Amy stops him. "I did not give you permission to stop dancing with me?" Amy takes Rory's hands and places them on her waist and rests her arms around his shoulders. 

They sway awkwardly and Amy giggled at the confused and slightly panicked expression on Rory's face. She leaned in close and rested her head on his shoulder. Rory felt his fingers moving down to the small of her back and her breath on his neck and he couldn't help thinking about hwo much he wanted to kiss her. Amy smiled and closed her eyes. She was so comfortable with him. His hands slowly move up her back and up to her shoulders. 

"Amy.." Rory gently places a hand under her chin and raises her face up to meet his. A sudden rush of adrenaline hits them both as their lips meet. To Amy's surprise; Rory's kiss wasn't what she had expected. It wasn't a timid sort of kiss at all. It was strong, warm and passionate and it made her pale skin blush.

Rory suddenly snapped back into reality and was quickly overcome with the realization of what he'd just done. In fear of Amy's reaction he tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't. The music grew louder and faster and the crowd came back onto the dance floor moving Amy and Rory further apart until they lost each other in the crowd.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rory?!" Amy called out through the crowd but he was nowhere to be found. She ran to the hotel's lobby in search of him and Melody followed behind her. 

"Hey!" Melody called out behind her. "What happened this time? I just saw Rory jump into the lift looking upset. Did you tell him what happened? If you did; that wasn't the reaction I expected." Melody was confused. They were supossed to be together. It's the only way she could even exsist. 

"I think he still has the room key. I'll bet he went up there." Amy ran up the stairs as quickly as she could in her ball gown and reached room 305. She turned the door knob but it was locked. "Open up!" she knocked loudly. "I know you're in there!"

A scared Rory opens the door.

"How dare you!" Amy yells with such force that Rory nearly tripped over the bed as he stumbled backwards from the strength of her rage. "How dare you run away from me. You can't just kiss people and run away without explaining yourself! Amy had him pinned against the dresser. 

"I'm sorry." Rory braces himself as Amy grabs a magazine sitting on the countertop and begins to smack him with it. "I said I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" Rory pleaded for forgiveness. 

"You don't give someone the greatest kiss they've ever had and then just run away; you big idiot!" Amy kisses Rory so passionately the dresser he's leaning on bangs against the wall. 

"What?" Rory finally gets a chance to speak once Amy comes up for air. 

"What do you mean 'what'?" Amy still has Rory pinned up against the dresser but he doesn't really mind. 

"What did you say before?" Rory begins to smile as the realization dawns on him. 

"I said you were a big idiot. That's what I said" Amy sounded a little less upset then before. 

"No, not that." Rory's smile grew bigger "You said something else right before that."

"I did no such thing" Amy crosses her arms defiantly as she backs away from him and trips onto the bed behind her. She sits on the edge of the bed with her hands still crossed as if she'd meant to sit there. 

"You said I gave you the greatest kiss you've ever had." Rory leans in and kisses Amy again. Rory has her pinned to the bed but she doesn't mind. 

Amy gave in for a moment and stopped pretending she wasn't in love with him. She ran her hands through Rory's hair as they kissed and she slowly fell back into the bed with him. She was underneath him now as they continued snogging.

Rory had dreamed about this but it hit him that he wasn't in fact dreaming. He was really on top of her, kissing her, his body pressed up against hers as her hands ran through his hair. Rory felt Amy's hands move down to his shirt as she took off his tie and untucked his dress shirt. She began fiddling with his buttons and feeling dizzy with excitement and confusion; Rory took her hands in his and sat up.

"Whoa! Wait.." Rory looked at Amy lying underneath him between his legs and with her red hair disheveled and her dress straps sliding off her shoulders. Rory felt an overwhelming rush of panic. "I'm.. sorry I.." Rory climbed off her and laid down on the bed beside her. 

"Come on" Amy whispered rolling over to him and proping her head up on his shoulder. "I thought we were having fun."

Rory's eyes grew despondent as he began to think about the situation he'd found himself in. "Amy.." Rory took Amy's hand in his. "Less then 2 hours ago you were in here crying about a break up and now... this" Rory feels a pain in his chest. "Just tell me truthfully...tell me if... ugh!" unable to speak Rory gets out of bed and starts pacing the room. 

"What? Tell you what?" Amy grows upset but her tone is more worried then angry. "What do you want me to say right now?" Amy sits up on the edge of the bed. 

"Just tell me this isn't one of your rebounds. Tell me this isn't one of your meaningless little one night stands." Rory's eyes gather tears as he continues to speak. "Just tell me this isn't something I'm going to look back on with regret because I couldn't live with myself if.." Rory grew serious and didn't let the tears fall. "What I wouldn't give for the chance to be with you, Amy." Rory takes a breath "Tell me this means as much to you as it does to me".

Amy stands up and looks him in the eye both angry and hurt. "How could you say something so stupid, Rory? You will always mean something to me. You're my best friend in the whole world." Amy takes a breath and sits on the armchair on the other side of the room. "Want to know exactly how Jeff and I broke up? It was because I couldn't stop talking about you. I said your name! Out loud I said your name when I was dancing with him because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Rory plops down on the bed with his mouth open in disbelief at the sudden realization that Amy has been harbouring feelings for him just as much as he'd been for her. "So... what does this make us now? I mean you can't say we're 'just friends' now." Rory needed a solid clarification. 

"I guess not." Amy stood up "But we are still friends, right?" she asked demandingly for an answer. 

"Of course we are." Rory stands up and holds her hand smiling. "But.. Can I be your boyfriend?" 

Amy winks and smiles flirtatiously "I don't know, can you?" she kisses him again. "I guess we should get back downstairs." she said noticing the time on the clock sitting on the nightstand. "Your father's probably in the car park with Mels wondering where we've gone." 

"Ok, but you might want to fix your hair before you arouse suspicion." Rory chuckled as he fixed his own hair. 

"Don't talk to me about 'arousing' suspision." Amy joked looking down at his trousers. 

"Ssshhh! Amy!" Rory's face grew red. Amy loved to see him blush. She loved him and his stupid face more than she could say. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

They had been right to rush downstairs. The dance was coming to a close. Streamers were being torn down and the DJ was packing up.

Mr. Williams had been waiting in the car with Mels. "What'd you do to your hair?" Mels laughs at their bed heads as they entered the car.

"Haha, Mels. Good evening, Brian" Amy greets Rory's father. She always referred to him on a first name basis even when she was a little girl. Mr. Williams didn't mind it. He'd seen Amy grow up and considered her a daughter to him. He drops off Amy and Mels at Amy's house and he and Rory headed back to their place.

"So this party turned out better than last year?" Brian asked as he put the kettle on for the two of them.

"I danced. That's more than I did last year." Rory smiled.

"Anything else?" Brian asks feeling that details were being left out on purpose.

"Umm.. no?" Rory didn't know exactly the best way to answer. He could feel this conversation slipping into an 'uncomfortable father/son moment' territory and wanted to steer clear of that if at all possible.

"There's nothing you want to talk about?" Brian tried asking but all he got out of his son was a confused shrug. "I get it. I'm just your dad, you're 16. You don't want to talk to me about it." he wasn't 100 % sure what 'it' was exactly but Brian had his suspicions.

Rory rolls his eyes and bites his lip looking slightly guilty and a little flushed with embarrassment. "Amy kissed me." he finally let out with no further incriminating details.

"Are you kidding?!" Brian looks pretty happy to hear the news. "So how did it happen?" Brian saw his son's lips tighten together as he looked down and his feet. "Ok, so you don't have to give me all the embarrassing details if you don't want to. I understand but you have to give me something." Brian tried to loosen his son's lips.

"Well, we were dancing and I looked at her and everything just...it was a slow song and she rested her head on my shoulder... and I kissed her" Rory never looked his father in the eye when he said it. He was still a bit embarrassed to talk about it.

"Wait, so who kissed who first?" Brian realized Rory had said it differently before

"I kissed her first and she kissed me back later." Rory looked at his dad and saw he was still waiting for more details so he added an embarrassing bit to satisfy his father's curiosity. "I kissed her in the moment without thinking and I got so scared afterwards that I ran away from her and tried to hide from her for the rest of the dance. But she found me and yelled 'How dare you' and then she hit me... and then she kissed me back"

Brian laughed at his son's story as he poured the tea. "So, I don't mean to pry any further but I need you to clarify. Are you two... dating now or ...?"

"I don't know." Rory suddenly realized that he actually didn't know and he looked a little scared. "I asked her... I asked 'Can I be your boyfriend?' and she said 'I dunno, can you?'" he spoke her bit in a Scottish accent.

"I don't know, can you?" Brian laughed. "Oh, that is so very Amy" Brian tries to stop laughing noticing the worried look on his son's face. "I'm sorry." he tries to keep a serious face.

"So what do I do now?" Rory seeks advice from his father.

"Well, she wants you to prove you're boyfriend material." Brian sips his tea.

"And how do I do that exactly?" Rory drops some sugar in his tea and stirs a little nervously.

"Ask her out on a date. Make sure you let her know it's a date and not just two friends hanging out. You have to tell her it's a date and tell her what it is you want. You want to be her boyfriend, right?" Brian waits for his son to nod his head yes. "Then tell her so. I know you asked if you could and she gave you an indirect answer so just tell her. Don't ask 'Can I' just say it. Say 'I'm going to be your boyfriend!'"

"Don't you think that's a little forceful?" Rory asked sipping his tea.

"It does a little but think about it. We're talking about Amelia Pond. She yelled at you, slapped you, kissed you and then challenged you to prove yourself. I think she's asking you to be a little more forceful." Brian finished his tea and went to the sink. "I'm not saying 'Don't be a gentleman'. You know I would never say that." Brian wanted to clarify.

"Yeah, I know." Rory felt a smile creep up on his face realizing that his father was trying to give him dating advice. Advice to date Amy Pond no less. Rory promised himself first thing tomorrow he's march up to the Pond residence and ask... no... demand he go out on a date with Amy.

It started raining as Rory went to bed and he kept looking at the rain hitting the window unable to quiet his mind and sleep. His mind raced as he thought of all the childhood memories he shared with Amy and how they could all become nightmarish regrets if he ever did something to drive Amy away. But his time spent with her could just as easily become regret if he kept silent all his life in fear of what might go wrong. If things don't work out between them as boyfriend and girlfriend he wouldn't just lose a 'girlfriend'; he'd lose his best friend. He'll lose the one person he can't imagine his life without and what scares him most of all is how easily she can go from one boyfriend to another without even thinking twice about it. His fears of being replaced grow into a terrible feeling at the pit of his stomach. He feels that she doesn't need him nearly as much as he needs her.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Mels change into their PJs and get into sleepover mode. They've got music, movies, popcorn, mani pedi equipment and gossip.

"So... some dance party, huh?" Mels nudges Amy urging her to spill her secrets already.

"You've got an amazing gift for subtlety, Mels." Amy joked stealing some popcorn from Melody's bowl.

"Come on!" Mels smiles. "I was worried for a minute there that you and Rory had gotten into a fight but you both came back to the car looking so happy ... What did you do?"

"That's none of your business, Melody" Amy turns up her nose but not before giving her a wink.

"Oh god, you didn't...you know...?" Mels tries to use her gift for subtlety by doing some not so vague hand motions.

"Well..." Amy smiles mischievously as she twirls her hair.

"Wait!" Melody raises her hands. "Just know before you continue I'm going to need you to keep any life scarring details to yourself, please." Melody wasn't an innocent sort of girl but the last thing she wanted to hear was the story of her parent's first time explained to her in all it's glorious and lurid detail.

"It wasn't like that!" Amy pushed her jokingly. "We snogged quite a bit though. We might have actually ...you know... but he stopped me. Said it wasn't the right time seeing as how I'd only just broken up with Jeff."

"Well, yeah. Way to make him feel like a rebound." Mels said with her mouth half full of popcorn.

Amy cringed a little. "Oh God, I hope he doesn't think that." she worried. "I mean he knows I like him, right?"

Mels rolls her eyes. "Not if you don't tell him."

"I did tell him! I..." Amy tried to think about what she'd said. "I said 'You're a great friend' and that he gave me the greatest kiss I've ever had. I'd say that's pretty obvious."

"You said he's a great 'friend' " Mels added air quotes to the last bit. "You called him a 'friend' "

Amy tried to defend herself. "I said..." she tried to think of what she'd said after Rory had stopped her from going all the way "I told him Jeff and I broke up because I couldn't stop thinking about him and then I asked if we could still be friends."

Mels covers her face in her hands "You said the F word again. I'll bet Rory thinks he's your new friend with benefits and knowing Rory I'll bet he hates it."

Amy bit her lip and tried not to worry. The last thing she wanted to do was lose her best friend. Rory was everything to her but she had a terrible way of showing it. She just wasn't very good with showing affection sometimes. She turns to jokes and insults when she feels too much. She loved Rory but it scared her because love means you can't turn your back and walk away when things start to get rough. Real love means forever and the thought of forever was scary. But heaven help the poor soul who ever tried to question her love for Rory. She promised Mels she'd tell Rory how she felt first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, you'd better." Mels extends her feet out onto her mother's lap. "Red Mango Mischief, please." she hands Amy a bottle of bright red nail polish as she wiggles her toes.

Later that night when Mels and her mischievous toes finally fell asleep Amy couldn't stop thinking. She looked out her window and she started thinking about her Raggedy Doctor. The man she knew deep down she hadn't imagined but she forced herself to believe she had. If she'd kept insisting he was real she might have been institutionalized. If there was a perfect time for him to come and take her on a trip to the farthest reaches of the galaxy now would be the time. Anything to get away from having to confess her feelings. "Reality stinks" she thought to herself. She tossed and turned in bed for what seemed like hours until sleep finally won out.

The morning came and Rory got out of bed and tried his best to remain positive and not back down from his plan to talk to Amy about a their "relationship". He ate breakfast quickly and was out the door by 9:30am. "A bit too early maybe." Rory thought to himself. "She probably stayed up all night with Mels and won't even wake up till after noon. Maybe I'll just go back and..." he stopped his train of thought. That was always his train of thought. "I'll talk to her later" or "It's not really the best time right now". He's not doing that anymore.

Amy woke up earlier than she'd expected and decided it was a sign that she needed to talk to Rory as soon as possible. She couldn't keep running away. She quickly changed out of her pjs and put on something cute. A little red skirt and a white button up blouse. She remembered Rory saying she looked very nice the last time she'd worn that outfit. Looking in the mirror; Amy thought it looked like a naughty schoolgirl uniform. It crossed her mind that maybe that's why Rory had said he liked that outfit in the first place and the idea surprised her. A goody two-shoes like Rory could never be interested in anything even remotely "naughty". She chuckled at the thought.

Amy hears a knock at the front door and she can hear her mother answer it. "Oh hello, Rory."

"Sorry if it's too early. But do you know if Amy's up yet?" Rory asked.

"I just saw her go into the loo actually. You can wait in the living room if you'd like. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Amy's mother replied.

Quickly, Amy ran down the stairs. "Hi, Rory." she smiled.

Rory smiled back. "You look really nice." he said looking at her skirt and then quickly looking down at the ground.

"Really?" Amy gave a twirl. "I thought it looked like a catholic schoolgirl uniform" she laughed.

Rory laughs back "Yeah, you're right. It does look like that a little."

Amy starts walking towards the stairs "I guess I should go and change then.."

"No!" Rory and Amy are both taken aback by how urgently that came out. Rory felt himself blushing in embarrassment.

"Ok" Amy giggled. "I'll keep it on for you then."

They both chuckled and stood in an awkward moment of silence before Rory finally spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ok, I’m going to tell you something” Rory says nothing else for a while as they stand at the foot of the staircase. 

“Uh huh?” Amy waits. 

“Ok, so I know what I’m not maybe the best looking guy you could be with or the most interesting person you’ve ever met but I’m in love with you and I want to be with you and I need to hear you say it.” Rory paused for a moment to catch his breath. “I need to hear you accept that. Everyone knows that I’m your boyfriend and you need to stop pretending otherwise.” 

“Well, look who’s suddenly Mr. In Charge.” Amy chuckles. She takes his hands in hers and smiles. “I love you, Rory. I really do and I’m sorry if I don’t show it enough.” she kisses him softly on the lips. “I will allow you to be my boyfriend.” 

“No.” Rory eyed her “Say it” 

“I’m your girlfriend.” Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. 

Rory’s beamed. “I just love to hear you say that.” 

“I’m your girlfriend. I’m your whatever you want me to be.” Amy says grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and walking him up the stairs. “I’m your naughty school girl” she jokes flirtatiously as the reach the top of the steps; Amy’s hand still gripping Rory’s collar. 

“You’re going to stretch out this shirt” Rory tried to unwrinkle his collar 

“I’m your bad girl, Rory. I don’t care about your stupid shirt. If fact I think it’s kind of in the way” Amy moves her hands under his shirt and starts trying to take it off while she opens her bedroom door mid snog. His shirt is off and his hands are on her hips. 

Amy begins to unbutton her top quickly. “We got about 5 minutes before Melody’s done taking a shower so ...” she pushes him down on the bed and takes off her top to reveal a little lilac blue lace bra. Rory’s heart was racing as he grew increasingly anxious. He’d never gotten this far before and the threat of Mels walking in at any minute made it even harder to relax. 

“Wait, wait.” Rory whispered slightly short of breath. Amy was straddling him and in nothing but a bra and a half way unzipped skirt. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” Rory whispered. 

“Let me guess” Amy rolled over onto her back beside him. “You’ve already got this perfect first time scenario in your mind and you want everything to be just right.” 

“Well, yeah” Rory sat up. “With you especially” 

“Are you worried you’ll make a bad first impression on me?” Amy stands up and zips up her skirt which is now on slightly sideways. Rory shakes his head yes. Amy leans in and kisses him gently. “You worry too much, Rory” Amy smiles and begins to put her shirt back on. “How about you tell me everything you want for your first time and I’ll make sure to incorporate as much as I can into it.” 

“Ok” Rory had a goofy happy smile on his face. “I wasn’t worried about you doing something I wouldn’t like. I was more wanting to know what you wanted from me. You’re already perfect. I’m the one who has to work harder to stay anywhere in your league.” 

Amy blushed a little thinking about how sweet Rory was for worrying about such a thing. “Oh, don’t be silly.” Amy sits in front of her mirror and fixes her hair. It was Amy who was really worried although she wouldn’t show it the way Rory did. He always wore his emotions on his sleeve. Amy pretended her relationship was causal because she knew she’d disappoint him sooner or later and it frightened her. 

Amy was moody, selfish and had a very hard time being monogamous. And she knew Rory deserved something better than that. Of course she would never say such a thing out loud for fear that Rory would realize she was right. Amy didn’t understand what she’d done to make Rory love her so much. She wasn’t going to let Rory out of her sight ever. He was the greatest friend a girl could ask for. 

Rory put his shirt back on. “You think I’m being ridiculous, don’t you?” 

“I can’t help it if you’re a hopeless romantic, Rory” Amy smiles and stands up to put her arms around him. When he looked into her eyes she found herself blushing. The same way no one could kiss her like he could; no one could look at her like he did. She’d never felt such genuine love from anyone before. 

Melody walked into the bedroom “Oh, good” she sees Amy and Rory in an embrace. “You married yet?” 

“Not yet” 

"Don't be rediculous" 

Rory and Amy spoke over each other at the same time. 

The rest of the day was spent goofing off and hanging out at Amy’s house just like they always did. But Amy couldn’t stop thinking; ‘not yet’ he said. He’d thought about it. Rory was planning on marrying her and she didn’t know how she felt about it. She loved him but she felt afraid of something so final. She didn’t want to feel tied down but what better person to tie you down than Rory Williams? Figuratively or otherwise.... Amy was brainstorming for later. For whenever Rory felt like he was finally ready.  

Rory said goodnight and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

“You know” Amy started “My league isn’t any higher than yours” she tried to reassure him. What she meant to say was that hers was lower than his. He was pure and selfless and she was self-centered and childish. 

She wanted to say he was the one who was already perfect, not her. But she wasn’t about to let herself get all mushy and sentimental. It wasn’t like her. At least she pretended it wasn’t like her because as soon as he left she started imagining how he’d plan to ask her to marry him. “I do” she thought out loud. “Please tie me down”.


End file.
